


#asianfootballadventure

by ilargia



Series: Лужа глубокая (а вытаскивать вас надоело) [1]
Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Beijing Guoan, Chinese Super League, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Свалка драбблов вокруг работы великолепного Роджера Шмидта в Китае, прости господи, в «Бэйцзин Гоане».





	1. Chapter 1

— Джим.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Мне кажется, он тронулся.  
— Тоже мне новость, Йорн.  
— Нет, мне серьёзно так кажется.  
— Ради всего святого, Йорн, ты действительно хочешь поговорить об этом в полвторого ночи?  
— Да.  
— И?  
— Он их всех различает со второго дня. Как?  
— Может, память хорошая. Хрен его разберёт, я его самого-то знаю всего пять пинт «Килкенни» и эти две недели.  
— Это совершенно точно ненормально.  
— Да брось ты.  
— Нет, Джим, точно. Блестящая память может быть признаком шизофрении.  
— Господи, Йорн, спи уже.  
— Вот тебе плевать, а он там уже, может...  
— Что?  
— Да нет, ничего. Вспомнил, что мы это уже в феврале проходили. Лучше б не вспоминал.  
— Я даже спрашивать не буду.  
— Вот видишь.  
— Ничего не вижу, тут темно, а я с закрытыми глазами. Чего и тебе желаю.  
— Не жалуйся потом, если он через месяц придёт душить тебя подушкой где-нибудь на выезде в очередном Циньхуаньхерзнаетчём — а ведь я же первый внимание обратил.  
— К тебе перенаправлю, заслужил. Вставать рано, хватит тут. 

 

— Джим.  
— Ну что?  
— Он точно выжил из ума. Он сегодня сказал, что собрался на КИТАЙСКУЮ СВАДЬБУ. Он здесь две недели, Джим! Две!  
— И?  
— Что и?  
— А что здесь такого? Меня вон не позвали, а я бы...  
— Там же, эээ, китайцы! Много! Сразу толпы! Традиции какие-то! Китайская выпивка! Нет, его однозначно нельзя отпускать туда одного.  
— Он большой мальчик, Йорн, брось.  
— Когда я в прошлый раз послушался этой фразы, он лишил меня работы грёбаным Дортмундом.  
— Ну, вариант «напиться на китайской свадьбе, где никто не говорит ни на чём, ухитриться найти себе приключений на голову несмотря на языковой барьер и, вероятно, потерять возможность смотреть в глаза одному из игроков» всё же лучше Дортмунда.  
— Твоя правда. А начальству я что скажу?  
— Как получишь на руки бренное тело, так и придумаешь. А сейчас спать, отстань уже. 

 

— Джим.  
— Да чего тебе опять, господи?  
— Я не думал, что попытки объяснить им через переводчика, как работает ситуативная зональная опека, будет выглядеть так страшно. Он определённо теряет связь с реальностью.  
— Ему платят за это деньги.  
— Но не сложные формы зональной опеки через две недели после начала работы! Они же хуже самого дна Крайслиги.  
— Чем больше он их грузит, тем быстрее мы поедем домой, Йорн.  
— То есть это сознательно?! Он точно...  
— И тем быстрее я перестану слушать твоё зудение под ухом. Всё, дай поспать. 

 

— Джи-и-и-м.  
— Да в гробу я видел этот китайский коммунизм и отсутствие личного пространства! На следующем выезде сам плачу себе за отдельный номер. Чего тебе опять?  
— Да так. Спокойной ночи хотел пожелать.  
— Ты уже выучил, как по-китайски будет «пошёл нахер»?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зимние сборы в Португалии, лиха беда начало. Написано в январе 2018-го для Феста однострочников-2018 на Зелёной карточке по заявке I-40. Роджер Шмидт и Ко, Н+, с Роджем в Китае не соскучишься: не утонешь, так забухаешь!

С момента прилёта Йорна в тренировочный лагерь в Альгарве до очередной попытки утопления прошло немногим меньше двух часов. Впрочем, в этот раз грех было жаловаться: пенистые волны Атлантического океана всё же куда приятнее всех, с позволения сказать, естественных пресных водоёмов, с особым энтузиазмом подбираемых раз за разом его начальником. 

Прыгая вокруг и пытаясь вытряхнуть всю солёную воду из наушников после слишком неудачной фотосессии для клубного сайта на берегу (прятать телефон подальше он уже научился, а с сопутствующими аксессуарами пока не вышло), Йорн в очередной раз пытался получить от самого себя ответ на вопрос первостепенной важности: в какой момент его жизни всё пошло настолько не так? 

Причём в этот раз масштабы этого «не так» приобретали поистине космический размах. Родж, то есть простите, Ши-ми-те-шифу запер их всех на шесть недель где-то чёрт знает где в Португалии, из-за чего тренировочный сбор с первых же дней стал больше похож на очередной сезон «Последнего героя» или любого другого реалити-шоу с толпой мало понимающих что происходит участников, застрявших вместе там, где тепло, светло, мокро и насекомые. Привилегию улизнуть на день-другой домой получил лишь один Джонни, и тот по географическому принципу, но Йорн на горьком опыте выучил первое правило клуба любимчиков тренера — нельзя разговаривать о любимчиках тренера. Себе дороже. 

Поэтому пришлось смириться с заточением в португальском отеле. Но как бы Йорн ни готовил себя морально, реальность каждый раз оказывалась всё суровее суровее. Как и в этом случае. 

Первый же взгляд в толпу развесёлых жмурящихся на солнце больше обычного китайцев в зелёных тренировочных майках — и секундная стрелка на его внутренних Часах апокалипсиса имени Роджера-мать-его-Шмидта резко взметнулась прямо к полуночи. Тревога, пожар, помогите. Тонем. 

Новичок в элитном клубе любимчиков тренера Ли Леи, задрав нос повыше к яркому солнцу, мечтательно лохматил ладонью высветленную асимметричную чёлку. Простите, что? 

Хаотичная череда слайдов пронеслась в воображении побледневшего Йорна. Дюссельдорф, Шмидт, персональный курс лечения. Футбол там всякий — краем глаза фотки видел. А теперь это. Да вы издеваетесь. 

Первое правило тренерских любимчиков — никогда о них не говорить. Хотелось бы, чтобы вторым правилом было «бежать, бежать куда глаза глядят в ту же минуту, как ты об этом догадываешься, потому что нервная система у тебя одна, да и та барахлящая». Увы, любая проблема становилась его проблемой не только по своей сути, но и по прописанным в контракте обязанностям. Даже такая проблема. Особенно такая проблема. В первую, прости господи, очередь такая. 

Йорн резким жестом полез во внутренний карман куртки (хоть там сухо, да неужели) и нервно дотыкал в телефонной книге до номера, подписанного нечитаемой гэльской кракозяброй.

— Только попробуй сказать мне, скотина ты ирландская, — Йорн судорожно ловил воздух после каждой пары слов, будто бы запыхался, стоя при этом на месте, — что ты свалил, как только увидел новую причёску нашего четвёртого номера. 

— Не мог отказать тебе в удовольствии разгребать это дерьмо самому. Ты же у нас, — глубокий бас по ту сторону трубки резко стал наигранно-мягче к концу фразы, — эксперт. 

— По дерьму, что ли? 

— По бледным чёлкам и их последствиям. И дерьму, да. 

Йорн прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и досчитал до трёх. Ударить через телефонную трубку даже с современными технологиями представлялось затруднительным, но съездить по лбу вербально тоже было вариантом. Впрочем, с весьма невыгодным исходом. 

— То, что ты дезертировал с позором, не освободит тебя от выслушивания того, в каком гробу я всё это видел. 

— Ты этих гробов видел больше, чем в похоронном агентстве. Я как-то, знаешь, больше жизнь люблю. 

Повисло затяжное молчание, перемежающееся с насупленным сопением его собеседника прямо в трубку. 

— Так будешь на расстоянии меня к ней возвращать. Вискарём по скайпу отпаивать. Я пока не уверен, что готов к одиночному алкоголизму, даже с... — Йорн понизил тон — ...этим. 

В ответ раздался сочувствующий вздох:

— Новый сезон — новые традиции китайского общества, Во-эр-фу. 

Ну почему эти китайцы всё ещё не изобрели, как вмазать по уху по мобильнику?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Начало сезона. Написано в марте 2018-го для Феста однострочников-2018 на Зелёной карточке по заявке I-10. Йорн Вольф/Джим Макгиннесс, Роджер Шмидт и весь блэткитэй фоном. «Какого чёрта ты меня тут бросил?» H+

— Я смотрю, вы все хором решили надолго без меня не задерживаться? — вместо приветствия услышал Йорн: перед ним на экране ноутбука маячила мешанина из крупных пикселей, среди которой едва выделялись две горизонтальные чёрные полоски. Единственным спасением от великого китайского файерволла был, как известно, VPN, но в вечернее время сервера гениального блага цивилизации зачастую превращались в тыкву от перегрузки: китайские толпы существуют и в цифровом формате. 

— А я смотрю, ты уже успел пожалеть о своём трусливом решении? — колкостью на колкость, как тут иначе. Особенно в такой мерзкий день, от деталей которого его собеседник был, к его счастью, избавлен. 

Вечер и вправду выдался на редкость паршивым: как сезон встретишь, так его и проведёшь, поэтому Йорн заранее готовился страдать по мучительным выездам во всяких цзинанях-хренанях с совершенно безнадёжными матчами, логистами от Будды из Китайской федерации футбола и максимально чётким осознанием, что его собственный начальник окончательно сошёл с ума. В этот раз — точно, наверняка и бесповоротно. 

Бессовестно пролюбить с крупным счётом первый матч в сезоне, просто потому что господину тренеру не пристало держать в фаворитах защитников — только щупленьких сутулых полузащитников с незакреплённой позицией на поле, — и поэтому он решил слепить себе любимый образ из того, что есть в наличии? 

Каждый раз, когда Йорн позволял себе подумать, что его собственной фантазии уже не хватает, чтобы придумать, что ещё выкинет его сумрачный шеф, он превосходил самого себя. 

Будь проклят тот день, после каждого нового заслуживающего «Оскара» сценарного поворота повторял про себя Йорн, когда он решил, что хватит работать с адреналиновыми наркоманами и людьми с отключенным инстинктом самосохранения, — и уволился из «Гамбурга». Наивное ганзейское дитя, ещё никогда в жизни ты не был настолько неправ. 

— Ага. Так захмелел от воздуха либеральной свободы, что пишу заявление на вступление в компартию. Перешлёшь его куда следует ради меня? Отсюда, боюсь, «Золотой щит» зарежет. 

По набору чуть изменившихся пикселей во весь экран было понятно, что эта наглая рожа ещё и ухмыляется. 

— Если тебе по картинке непонятно, что у меня тут происходит, то я прямо сейчас тянусь в мини-бар, потому что нельзя же так, — Йорн напускно прокряхтел последние слова своей фразы. Впрочем, это действительно было так (Мао, храни хорошие отели с забитым под завязку мини-баром, а также все деньги владельцев их полоумного места работы). 

— Ежели всё пойдёт так, как я сегодня, кхм, увидел, то к маю ты в реабилитационную клинику с тяжёлым циррозом печени сляжешь. 

Йорн решил, что негромкое бульканье послужит лучшим ответом. 

— У меня только один вопрос к вам всем, если честно. 

— Валяй, хуже уже не будет. 

— Про этого-то и так всё понятно ещё с большой земли. Но не очень ясно одно, — медленно протянул Джим. — А Леи чёлку сбрил, потому что понял наконец, во что вляпался? 

Стакан с содержимым миниатюрного фанфурика вискаря средней паршивости из мини-бара резко стал сильно пустее. 

— Я до сих пор не уверен, что хоть кто-то из участников этой клоунады понимает, во что вляпался. 

— Надо же, какое дежа вю, — хмыкнул Джим. — Мне кажется, я уже слышал эту фразу. Где-то в пекинском аэропорту полгода назад. 

— Ну, я-то понял, — оправдывающимся тоном отмахнулся Йорн. — Правда, чуть с опозданием и... 

— Я и говорю, смотри, какое дежа вю, — ещё настойчивее и как-то подчёркнуто радостно повторил Джим. 

Китайцы — ужасно, ужасно непунктуальный народ. Предупреждали же про это, очень невовремя вспомнил Йорн, не сильно от них отличавшийся из-за давней профессиональной травмы. Лучше бы не вспоминал. 

— Смотрите, какой умный: сбежал и радуется с безопасного расстояния. 

— Ничего-ничего. Когда рванёт, всех накроет, — не менее жизнерадостно запрыгали по экрану две тёмные полоски там, где, предположительно, должны бы быть на картинке брови. 

Только кто-то в самом эпицентре, а кому-то даже подзатыльник не отвесишь. 

— Поэтому надо думать на два шага вперёд. Тебе учебник по гэльской тактике не прислать? Мне бы ассистент с крепкой печенью не помешал ближе к лету. 

— Чи ши*, Шеймус. 

— Уо йе ай ни**, Воэрфу.

_________________  
* — «Жри говно» на языке сабжа.  
** — «Я тоже тебя люблю» на языке сабжа.


End file.
